Triple Counters
Sometimes called the "Three Counter Moves" (or more often called the Triple Counters). Game sealing returns, the counters are techniques that could only be pulled off by a genius like Shūsuke Fuji. Each counter has a very low chance of being returned. Later on in the series, during the Nationals, Fuji upgrades his Triple Counters and reveals more counters: Kagerō Zutsumi, Hecatoncheires no Monban and Hoshi Hanabi. Fuji possesses nine counters in total: Tsubame Gaeshi, Higuma Otoshi, Hakugei, Kagero Zutsumi, Houou Gaeshi, Qirin Otoshi, Hakuryu, Hecatoncheires no Monban, and Hoshi Hanabi. His oeuvre of counter techniques are still collectively referred to as the "Triple Counters". Three of his counters are upgrades to his original three, which leaves his Fourth, Fifth, Sixth counters as a set of three counters themselves, being the latest originals developed by Fuji. Fuji's first four counters are based on animals: Tsubame Gaeshi: Swallow; Higuma Otoshi: Brown Bear; Hakugei: Whale; Kagerō Zutsumi: Dragonfly. When Fuji "evolves" his Triple Counters and introduces his Final (later renamed Fifth) counter in his game against Shiraishi, their new names are based on mythical creatures: Houou Gaeshi: Phoenix; Kirin Otoshi: Qilin; Hakuryu: Dragon. Tsubame Gaeshi (つばめ返し, Tsubame Gaeshi, trans. "Swallow Return") The first of Fuji's counters to be shown and the one he is often most associated with. Fuji utilizes his opponent's topspin by returning the ball with an extreme slice that doubles the amount of spin. The slice combines with the topspin and causes the ball to dip toward the ground and continue rolling across the court without a bounce. Higuma Otoshi (羆落とし, Higuma Otoshi, trans. "Bear Drop") By quickly rotating his body, Fuji uses centripetal force to absorb the force of any overhead smash; he then returns the ball with a lob that almost always lands on the opponent's baseline. Hakugei (白鯨, Hakugei, trans. "White Whale") Fuji's third counter, Hakugei is a super slice lob with such extreme backspin that as soon as it passes over the net on to the opposite court, it curves upwards out of sight, than it falls straight down (usually on the baseline), and it flies back to Fuji's hand. However, Fuji needs wind to use Hakugei. Kagerō Zutsumi (蜉蝣包み, Kagerō Zutsumi, lit. Dragonfly Illusion) Fuji's fourth counter, Kagerō Zutsumi uses both hands as he brings his racket down in an overhead swing that both contains and nullifies all spin on the ball. The ball is then returned devoid of spin, and gives the other player the illusion that the ball is farther than it actually is. Hōō Gaeshi (鳳凰返し, Hōō Gaeshi, lit. Phoenix Return) The upgraded version of Tsubame Gaeshi Fuji creates in his match against Shiraishi. Unlike Tsubame Gaeshi, Hōō Gaeshi sinks at a higher rate and is closer to the net, thus making it much harder to return before it lands. Kirin Otoshi (麒麟落とし, Kirin Otoshi, lit. Kirin/Qilin Drop) The upgraded version of Higuma Otoshi. The only visible difference from this technique is that Fuji uses two hands to repel Shiraishi's smash rather than the one handed Higuma Otoshi. In the OVA, it reaches the opponent's baseline much faster than Higuma Otoshi. Hakuryū (白'龍', Hakuryū, lit. White Dragon) The upgraded version of Hakugei. Unlike Hakugei, Hakuryū rises much higher into the sky. Instead of spinning backwards to Fuji, the ball will bounce towards the sides. Hecatoncheires no Monban (百腕巨人の門番, Hekatonkeiru no Monban, lit. Gate Keeper of Hecatoncheires) Fuji's fifth counter (first stated to be his "final" counter), can be used by Using the reverse side of the racket, Fuji uses the slide of the oncoming ball over the gut and forcing a super spin to the ball. Then by instantaneously reversing his wrist and using the other side of the racket, he doubles the spin yet again. The way this counter works is from the extreme underspin Fuji creates, forcing the ball being returned back to him being a topspin, and topspins have a faster sink, making the ball sink before it passes the net. Hoshi Hanabi (星花火, Hoshi Hanabi, lit. Star Fireworks) Hoshi Hanabi is Fuji's sixth counter. When the opponent hits a cord ball as a result of returning Hecatoncheires no Monban, Fuji responds by launching the ball straight into the sky, out of anyone's field of vision. Due to a certain wind, the ball will then crash land at a very high speed with an irregular spin and it will bounce to any side. Category:Techniques Category:Counters